Lisa McQueen
Lisa McQueen is a senior figure in the Organised Crime Syndicate. Background Personal McQueen was born in 1990 in The City where the show takes place. From a young age she was made a ward of the state, placed in the care of the City Council Social Services. Professional Due to her tumultuous childhood, McQueen joined the Organised Crime Syndicate at a young age and worked her way up, at some point working under Tommy Hunter. Series 5 Episode 1 Along with other members of the Organised Crime Syndicate, McQueen orchestrates a fake car crash on the route taken by a police convoy transporting seized heroin from the Eastfield Police Storage Facility. Pretending there is a baby in the back of the flaming car, this causes Strategic Firearms Command officer Sergeant Jane Cafferty to halt the convoy and deliver aid until local units can arrive. However, once the convoy has stopped, the officers are ambushed by John Corbett and other armed men. Cafferty is shot in the stomach by Lee Banks, and her fellow authorised firearms officers are gunned down and killed. McQueen takes Cafferty's Glock 17 from its holster and contemplates shooting her. However, despite orders from John Corbett to kill her, McQueen lies and says Cafferty is a goner, and flees with the group. Back at Kingsgate Printing Services, she confesses to Corbett that Cafferty survived, much to his chagrin. She later accompanies Corbett, Lee Banks, Ryan Pilkington and Miroslav to meet with a biker gang run by Paul Slater, a member of a rival group that originally owned the heroin. She dismisses Slater's jokes that she is Corbett's girlfriend, and backs their demands that they keep half (of either the drugs or their street value) in exchange for retrieving them. During a premature celebration at Flicker, she ignores offers of drugs from John Corbett, and criticises him for seeming to trust Slater. As penance for her mistake with Cafferty, she leads the second round of negotiations with Slater, and ensures he accepts the originally agreed terms. When PC Maneet Bindra attempts to join the Organised Crime Syndicate, she is brought to McQueen by Miroslav. Maneet tells McQueen it was her who provided corrupt ACC Derek Hilton with police information, and can do the same for her provided the OCG doesn't harm her cousin Vihaan Malhotra, who is incarcerated in HMP Blackthorn for snitching to AC-12. McQueen gives her a burner phone and gives her instructions, which later result in Paul Slater's gang being arrested by Strategic Firearms Command and Serious and Organised Crime. Back at Kingsgate Printing Services, McQueen is confronted by Corbett, who voices his concern about Bindra's trustworthiness. After Bindra is kidnapped and brought before Corbett by Lee Banks and Ryan Pilkington, it is discovered that the phone McQueen gave her is bugged. She defends herself, assuring Corbett that the phone wasn't bugged when it was given to Bindra, but is furiously dismissed. Retreating to a toilet cubicle, she appears to have a panic attack. Due to her failure to kill Sergeant Jane Cafferty during the ED-905 ambush, McQueen is believed by AC-12 to be an undercover police officer working for Operation Pear Tree. However, it is revealed by Superintendent Alison Powell that it is actually DS John Corbett (known to McQueen as John Clayton) who is the mole. Episode 2 After PC Maneet Bindra is killed and her body dumped at a quayside, McQueen confronts Corbett, arguing that disposing of the body in such a public place has attracted unwarranted police attention. She angrily tells him the only reason he became leader of the group is because he has got brains, reminding him that he is only a year in whilst she has "earned" her place. Corbett dismisses her anger, stating they are both members of the Organised Crime Syndicate for a reason: money, power and respect. After Ryan Pilkington identifies that DS Steve Arnott has tried to obtain a burner phone from the group by contacting them the same way Bindra did, both she and John Corbett are told at Kingsgate Printing Services. Corbett tells her he has a big plan for the group, wanting to make use of their assets before they are uncovered by Central Police. She later visits the home of Sergeant Jane Cafferty disguised as a district nurse, and after gaining entry threatens the officer to keep quiet about her complicity in the ED-905 hijacking. After threatening Cafferty's family, she also obtains information about a second AFO protected convoy that Corbett wants the group to hijack. That evening, McQueen acts as a spotter for the group, letting them know the convoy has departed from the Midlands Forensic Ballistics Laboratory. She warns Corbett that security has been increased, and there are now twelve authorised firearms officers providing security, and suggests they should not risk it. Corbett ignores her, and the group successfully hijacks the second transport, which contains a cache of automatic weapons scheduled for destruction. After the second hijack, she and Lee Banks put John Corbett in contact with their senior, "H", via computer text chat. Corbett informs the man he intends for the group to use the weapons to raid and rob the Eastfield Police Storage Facility. When "H" disconnects the call without answering, McQueen guesses he is probably thinking about the proposal. After Lee Banks is arrested by the Strategic Firearms Command and AC-12 when he is caught trying to pay off Sergeant Jane Cafferty at her home, Corbett becomes furious and orders Miroslav to make enquiries as to who has grassed. McQueen angrily pulls Corbett aside and warns him not to use the term lightly. She informs him that she was still working for the group back when it was run by Tommy Hunter, and that they ensured he was killed for snitching despite being given immunity and police protection. Episode 3 At Kingsgate Printing Services, McQueen listens to a presentation by John Corbett where he details how he plans to have the Organised Crime Syndicate rob the Eastfield Police Storage Facility. She agrees contact several corrupt officers in Central Police to aid them in the robbery, so that they can potentially delay a mass police response to the location. Later, the informs John Corbett she has made contact with a corrupt officer to aid them in the Eastfield robbery, and once again puts him in contact with H via the encrypted computer link. When H approves the robbery, she is questioned by Corbett as to his identity. She confesses she does not know, and simply does her job and takes orders, but acknowledges that if he is a corrupt officer he is no different to the rest of the OCG. During a meeting with DS Steve Arnott, John Corbett provides him with McQueen's name and burner phone number. Arnott is later seen reading a document, which shows that when she was 15, McQueen was in the custody of the City Council Social Services. McQueen travels to the Borogrove Estate with Miroslav, where she enters one of the groups brothels operated out of Pulton House. During this time she is being monitored from a distance by DS Steve Arnott, DC James and DC Liz of AC-12, who have tracked her location due to information provided by Corbett. Whilst in the building she meets with DCS Lester Hargreaves, who has been using the brothel to have sex with potentially underage girls, and blackmails him into aiding them with the robbery. Hargreaves leaves the building in disguise as to not be identified by the police surveillance. During a second meeting discussing the planned raid on Eastfield Police Storage Facility, McQueen informs the group she has a corrupt officer who will help them, and that the security guards working at the facility have been paid off to assist them in making the robbery bloodless. After Pulton House and Kingsgate Printing Services are raided by Central Police (due to information Corbett passed on to DS Steve Arnott), McQueen and the rest of the group set up shop in the basement of Flicker. She confronts Corbett as to how he knew when to move them out of the print shop as to not get caught, to which he responds it was simply luck, plus it makes sense to move around when preparing for a high level job. Not entirely satisfied with his response, she walks away. The evening the group is due to rob the Eastfield Police Storage Facility, she is chastised by John Corbett when the corrupt officer she promised doesnt turn up to meet them beforehand. Deciding to proceed with the robbery anyway, the group gains access to the facility thanks to the bribed guards, and McQueen keeps an armed observation whilst Ryan Pilkington, Miroslav and other members of the Organised Crime Syndicate load the goods into the truck. After PC Kieran Bloom calls in a Status Zero call nearby, she and the rest of the group become concerned as it will attract more officers to the area. However, she is convinced by John Corbett to keep loading. The group is finally met by DCS Lester Hargreaves, who arrives at the depot wearing a balaclava and aids them in disabling the tracking devices attached to the evidence boxes. When Corbett angrily shoots Hargreaves as he attempts to leave, McQueen admonishes him, but Corbett claims it was due to Hargreaves double crossing them. She is able to escape the facility with other members of the OCG and the stolen goods whilst Miroslav, Ryan Pilkington and Corbett shoot at a car driven by Strategic Firearms Command officers to keep them at bay. Episode 4 In the basement of Flicker, she and John Corbett communicate with H, who congratulates them on the Eastfield Police Storage Facility robbery but remarks that the goods stolen have become to difficult to fence. McQueen assures him it will be done, but will just take some time. She dismisses Corbetts accusations that H is a corrupt officer in Central Police, but denies that she is protecting him by not unveiling his identity. She later accompanies Corbett and Miroslav to meet with a rival gang run by Khan, where they attempt to fence them some good stolen from Eastfield. Khan turns down the offer due to the focus on the goods, but claims he is willing to work with the Organised Crime Syndicate in another area, allowing them to use his facilities to pimp out women they traffic from Eastern Europe in exchange for a trade and a cut. Corbett refuses, but knowing that they are at a loss since the Pulton House brothel on the Borogrove Estate was raided by Central Police, McQueen overrules him and enters into an agreement with Khan's gang. She and Corbett later argue, with Corbett stating they should move away from prostitution and human trafficking as it attracts too much attention. McQueen confesses she personally disapproves of that area of the Organised Crime Syndicate's operations, but states that it must be viewed as simply business. Along with Miroslav and Ryan Pilkington, she visits the flat of Terry Boyle, a man with downs syndrome Pilkington has been manipulating to use his residence since Series 1 (and where the body of Jackie Laverty remains stored in his freezer). She asks Boyle if he recognised any of the officers who raided Kingsgate Printing Services, which is located right opposite his flat, to which he replies he took several pictures. Looking through the images, she and the others identify DS Steve Arnott, noting that he works for the same department that PC Maneet Bindra did, and had tried to track the group before. She remarks there is no way Arnott could have found out about the print shop from DCS Lester Hargreaves (who was not told about it), and deduces the group must have a rat. She layer informs Corbett that H has agreed to meet with them in person at the Palisades Shopping Centre, but when she, Corbett and Miroslav attend (whilst being watched by AC-12) he is a no show. However, that evening at Flicker, she is contacted by H via the encrypted laptop, and her and Corbett continue to speak with him. Unbeknownst to them however, they are actually speaking with Amanda Yao from the Central Police Cyber Crime Unit, who has been able to spoof the IP address used by H to contact them from metadata gathered from the print shop raid. Superintendent Ted Hastings takes over the chat, and tells them they need to work on transporting the goods stolen from Eastfield Police Storage Facility out of the country, and bring the operation to a close. McQueen is later seen in a minibus with a large group of Eastern European women, who she and the Organised Crime Syndicate have tricked into believing they have been employed by a UK based agency with whom she works. The bus pulls up outside one of the buildings owned by Khan's gang, and she and Miroslav invite the women inside under the illusion they are there simply to have their passports and paperwork checked. However, once inside the women are grabbed and manhandled by other OCG members (including Ryan Pilkington), who force them into back rooms to be "processed" for prostitution and handed over to Khan's group. Joined by John Corbett, she states they need to be present during the handover to save face, but the two struggle to hide their disgust with what is happening. She claims there is no way out from the people who run the OCG, but appears to agree to work with John to help the women escape and leave the group. During a game of poker in the building a few hours later, Ryan Pilkington leaves the room to "control" the women in the back rooms, with it strongly being implied he is raping one of them. John Corbett takes a pistol owned by Miroslav and orders him and the other men back, and moved out of the room with McQueen in tow. She locks the door behind, and appears to be assisting Corbett in rescuing the women. However, when Corbett kicks down the door to the other room, it is revealed to be a ruse, and his throat is slit by Ryan Pilkington while McQueen watches. As he bleeds out, she kneels down to speak to him, disgustingly remarking that she knows he is the rat. As Corbett dies, she orders Miroslav to dispose of his body and clean the mess before Khan arrives, but as she walks away she is shown to be covering her mouth to stop herself from crying and having a panic attack. Episode 5 McQueen accompanies Miroslav, Ryan Pilkington and other members of the Organised Crime Syndicate to dispose of John Corbett's body in McDade & Company Breakers Yard. In the car, she congratulates Ryan on passing exams he has recently sat, and is informed he has an interview coming up, and will need to lay low. However, it is not expanded on what the exams and interview are for. When Superintendent Ted Hastings turns up at Flicker (on an unofficial undercover job), he is brought to McQueen by Miroslav after the two see his warrant card and believe there is a strong chance he is H. Hastings demands to see John Corbett, but is told by McQueen he is laying low after the robbery. Despite Hastings addressing her by name and seeming to know the details of the Eastfield Police Storage Facility robbery she remains suspicious, and has him taken blindfolded to one of the groups buildings outside The City where they are keeping the stolen goods. Hastings tells her the best way to get them out of the country will be via a private airport with lax security, and recommends Green Hill Aerodrome, as AC-12 is currently investigating suspected corrupt Vice Squad officers looking the other way to drug smuggling in that location. Still suspicious and unsure if he is actually H, she has Miroslav threaten him with a handgun, but appears more convinced when Hastings doesn't react, and instead more angrily demands to speak with Corbett. However, the building is then raided by members of the Strategic Firearms Command led by Sergeant Kyle Ferringham, who burst into the room and shoot Miroslav. McQueen is then arrested by DI Kate Fleming for conspiracy to commit robbery, and Hastings is arrested by DS Steve Arnott to maintain the illusion. McQueen is later seen being escorted under heavy armed guard to Decker Avenue Station, where she is questioned by Fleming and Arnott. She reveals the tip off that Corbett was a rat came from inside HMP Blackthorn, and despite being offered witness protection and immunity in exchange for revealing the identity of H, she says she needs time to think about it, and is unwilling to divulge too many names. Episode 6 When she is interviewed at Decker Avenue Station by DI Kate Fleming and DS Steve Arnott, McQueen is asked how she deduced that John Corbett was an undercover police officer. She reveals she had no idea he was a police officer, but knew he was a rat after telling him about the supposed meeting with H at the Palisades Shopping Centre. Only she and Corbett knew about the meeting, so when she was informed by one of the members of the Organised Crime Syndicate working security at the shopping centre that Sgt. Kyle Ferringham and other Strategic Firearms Command officers were in place, she knew he had talked. Upon being questioned as to who killed Corbett, McQueen lies and claims it was Miroslav who did so, and does not name or even allude to Ryan Pilkington being responsible or part of the group (thus allowing him to attend Police College and begin to act as a mole inside Central Police). An epilogue reveals that she received immunity from prosecution in exchange for testimony about senior members and activities of the Organised Crime Syndicate, and under an alias now delivers talks to schoolchildren to dissuade them from entering a life of crime. Category:Female Category:Series 5 Cast Category:Civilian Category:IC3